Golden Eyes
by Vanu-Chan
Summary: Había nacido con una maldición, solía vivir en su mundo de fantasías despues de haber perdido su ser mas querido. Pero, todo cambiara cuando ella llegue a su vida para ponerle un poco de color. U.A


**Konichawaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

He venido con una pequeña nueva historia, pero por distintas razones a los que se imaginan.

Hoy quiero dedicarle este especial OneShot! a la hermosa **Neri Dark, **Si, ¿como lo ves? ¿A que no te lo esperabas? Gracias por siempre estarme apoyando con las locuras de mi mente y por ser tan linda conmigo. Enserio **GRACIAS**.

Esta historia esta basada en la infancia de Inuyasha en un Universo Alterno. Y hay una muerte de personaje, pero nada porque preocuparse.

**Espero que la disfrutes mucho no sin antes decir que Inuyasha y compañía pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Alisten pañuelos un muñeco para descabezar.**

* * *

**Golde Eyes- Ojos Dorados**

* * *

**I. ****El mundo era tan simple, pero él es distinto.**

Corría por todo el lugar con alegría, era la primera vez que visitaba el pueblo con su madre, mirando todo con una curiosidad exquisita, cada cosa nueva quería tocarla y olerla; se sentía diferente, al fin estaba conociendo el mundo que solía leerle su madre en las noches en aquellos libros de fantasía. Se entretuvo mirando como un grupo de niños jugaban con un balón. Se fue acercando lentamente, queriendo intentarlo. Los niños de ahí lo ignoraban o simplemente lo esquivaban.

— ¿Puedo jugar? — dijo con los cachetes rojos por los nervios.

Ninguno de los presentes se fijo mucho en el, pero asintieron con alegría; corría de un lado a otro feliz, sintiéndose con más energía que nunca, gritaba y se reía, todos le aplaudían por lo bien que jugaba. De repente el balón se desvió y el pequeño es el que estaba más cerca de alcanzarlo, así que fue por él, mientras se acerco algo fallo, sus orejitas se desprendieron del cráneo e hicieron un leve movimiento, asustando a todos

—Un hibrido— comenzaron a gritar, mientras que huían del lugar,

—Es un monstro—escondiéndose todos en sus casas.

El pequeño quedo en medio de aquel lugar con el balón en sus manos y una cara de confusión **¿Por qué todos habían huido tan de repente?**

—Inuyasha— llamo una voz desde lo lejos.

—Mamá— soltó el balón y corrió a los brazos de su madre— ¿Qué es un hibrido? — le pregunto con inocencia.

La mujer le sonrió y lo abrazo—No te preocupes por eso— le dijo, mientras unas pequeñas gotas saladas se escurrían por su blanco rostro. El corazón se de Inuyasha se encogió, y se prometió el nunca hacer llorar a su madre.

**II. Mira a cualquiera a los ojos, y se convertirá en piedra**

—_No debes ver a nadie a los ojos, pues en piedras los convertirás_—explico su madre después de llegar del pueblo, analizo un poco sus palabras y no podía creerlo.

Por eso, en ese momento, después de casi dos semanas estar preguntando para obtener una respuesta a aquellas palabras y ser en vano, comenzó a buscar en los libros un poco de información. Se frustraba en ocasiones _¿Por qué su madre era tan complicada y no respondía todas sus preguntas?_ Era un niño curioso que quería saber todo, y cuando decía todo, era TODO. Continuo buscando en el estante algo que le dijera que aquello era cierto, hasta que dio con el libro, encontró tantos términos, y entendió porque las personas del pueblo le temían, sus ojos dorados eran algo así como una maldición. Leyó durante toda la tarde sintiéndose triste _**¿No podía ser normal?**_

Era alguien que le temían, no era alguien con quien se podía socializar.

—Me-du-sa— un relato humano sobre aquellos seres que los convertían en piedra. Cuando termino, soltó el libro de inmediato.

Busco con desespero entre los cajones, revolvió todos los lugares, bajo las cobijas, hasta que lo vio sobre la mesa de noche de su madre. Entro con cuidado y lo tomo. Se miro fijamente y no paso anda, corrió nuevamente donde estaba el libro. Siguió pasando las paginas y entre más cosas leía, mas asustado se sentía. Se vio una última vez al espejo, detallo sus ojos y estrello contra el suelo.

_El era peor que medusa._

Su madre comenzó a correr en su dirección. Miro el desastre y se preocupo.

— ¿Te hiciste daño? — pregunto. El negó de manera apresuradamente y restregó sus ojos en un intento por frenar sus lágrimas.

**III. La profundidad de una herida.**

Estaba haciendo una pequeña espada de madera en el patio de su casa, se reía y se divertía, explorar aquel lugar tan grande lo ponía muy feliz y el hacer las cosas por sí mismo, era aun mejor, se sentía un _adulto fuerte_, aunque apenas tuviera 6 años de edad. Respiro profundo y sintió como se relajaba, se recostó en aquel pasto y fijo su vista en el cielo azul, sintiendo aun debía encontrar la forma de volar y recorrer el cielo que tanto adoraba. Extendió sus pequeñas manitas hacia arriba tratando de atrapar algo y dos mariposas comenzaron a revoletear por su alrededor, causándole risa. Cerró los ojos por un momento, su madre le enseño a disfrutar cada momento y aunque fuera el último, y no era un mal consejo, _para nada. _Sintió una sombra encima de él y dudo que fuera una nube debido a que el día se encontraba despejado. Abrió sus ojos dorados lentamente y se encontró con dos chicos que lo miraban de una forma muy rara.

Intento levantarse rápido del lugar, pero uno de los muchachos lo tomo de sus orejas y las comenzó a jalar, haciéndolo sentir dolor. Comenzó a llorar. Le jalaban el cabello y lo mecía hacia todos lados.

—¡MAMÁ! — grito lo más alto que pudo.

— ¡Cállate! — le dijo uno mientras que le aplastaba el estomago con el pie.

La mujer que se encontraba leyendo en su habitación escucho aquel grito y comenzó a correr para auxiliar a su hijo. Los vio allí maltratando a su pequeño. Formo una piedra en su mano y la lanzo a quien cogía lass pequeñas orejas de su hijo, corrió con la distracción y tomo a su hijo por el brazo alejándolo, viendo como lloraba. Uno de los jóvenes cogió un palo para golpearla, pero su mirada lo paralizo volviéndolo de piedra. Inuyasha aumento su llanto, sintiéndose asustado.

— ¡LOS MONSTRUOS ATACAN! —grito el compañero del otro, haciendo que las personas que se encontraban cerca, corrieran al lugar.

La gente del pueblo al verlo sangrando y al otro muchacho de piedra, no dudaron en atacar. La mujer se preocupo por no poder proteger a su hijo

—Todo estará bien— le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza.

Las personas comenzaron a atacar y a pesar de que algunas se convertían en piedra, eran demasiadas para ella sola, la mujer empujo a su hijo fuera de aquellos golpes, haciendo que su llanto se volviera más intenso. Inuyasha se sentía indefenso, veía como la mujer que mas amaba en mundo era maltratado por personas que ni siquiera se daban la tarea de conocerlos. Si supieran que los muchachos fueron los que comenzaron a atacarlo. Trato de acercarse para auxiliar a su madre, pero unos señores lo tomaron por los brazos y comenzaron a reír.

—Mira como muere tu madre— eso encogió su pequeño corazón, comenzó a gritar.

La mujer era golpeado por todos, la botaban al suelo y la pateaban en el estomago, haciendo que tosiera sangre, ella trataba de levantarse, pero nuevamente la botaban, siento más rudos, aplastándole las mano. Uno se canso de tal acto y con un cuchillo justo en su corazón, le dio el golpe final.

La mujer en su último aliento lo miro y le sonrió.

—Estaré bien— fue lo que alcanzo a leer de sus labios, cuando la vio caer inerte al suelo.

—¡MADRE! —grito mientras se soltaba de aquellos brazos.

Corrió hacia el cuerpo, y vio como unas luces la envolvían, haciendo alrededor de ella, una tumba de piedra. Las personas de allí se preparaban para matar al hibrido pero algo salió mal, cuando pensaron tenerlo, el niño expulso todo su poder, convirtiendo a la mayoría en piedra, creando algunos muros alrededor de la casa. Logrando asustar para siempre aquellos aldeanos, que habían osado a interrumpir la tranquilidad de su pequeño mundo.

Se quedo llorando en aquel lugar, mientras el soleado día, comenzaba a oscurecerse, para darle paso a la lluvia. Ese día se prometió fortalecer para que cuando tuviera a alguien a quien proteger, pudiera hasta dar su vida, porque quedara a salvo.

**IV. La viajera del tiempo**

La brisa pasaba por el interior de aquel recinto, se encontraba leyendo un libro, perdiéndose entre las fantasías mágicas, deseando que algo así le pasara, escucho el cantar de los pájaros, en árbol cerca a su ventana. Dejo el libro a un lado y fue por una venda para sus ojos. Una vez que se la puso se asomo por la ventana, oliendo el ambiente fuera de casa. Aquellas melodías de los animales, lo mantenían encantado. Le hacían pensar algo así como _la bella durmiente_.

— ¿De dónde vienes pajarito? —le pregunto, al pájaro, quien detuvo su cantar y se para sobre su cabeza, creándole una sonrisa.

El pájaro comenzó a saltar sobre su cabeza y cantando como si fuera una especie de presentación.

—Me gustaría poder verte— dijo con un poco de tristeza. Desde aquella vez que convirtió a la mayoría en piedra, no quería volver a saber nada de aquellos poderes dañinos, por lo cual, los mantenía ocultos.

El pajarito se marcho y el retiro la venda de sus ojos, era la hora del té, por lo cual fue y se sirvió un poco, regreso a asomarse por la ventana y diviso el cielo, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a nadie más que su propio reflejo, y eso le hacía sentirse solo, pero _¿No fue él quien alejo a todo el mundo? _Ya no tenía esperanzas, simplemente se había resignado a estar solo. Suspiro.

— ¿_Hay alguien ahí?_ —se escucho una voz infantil que provenía de la parte de fuera. Se exalto un poco soltando la taza de té.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —murmuro

Comenzó a sentirse nervioso, no sabía a dónde correr para esconderse. _¿Saltar por la ventana? ¡NO! _Lo escucharía. Respiro de manera rápida. Tratando de tranquilizarse. _Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación._

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Fue el sonido que escucho desde afuera. Un sonido que jamás había escuchado.

Corrió a la puerta para cerrarla. _No debes ver a nadie los ojos, pues en piedra los convertirás. _Llevaba aquel pensamiento en mente, pero resbalo y cayó. Miro hacia la puerta nervioso. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, al ver como aquel mundo exterior se mostraba ante sus curiosos ojos, descubriendo a una niña de su edad. Comenzó a llorar. El no quería ser un monstruo y convertirla en piedra.

—Si me miras a los ojos…te volverás piedra— dijo bajito mientras se tapa los ojos. Escucho un bufido y levanto un poco su vista, viéndola sonreír.

Poco a poco ella se comenzó a acercar hasta quedar a la misma altura que Inuyasha.

— ¿Sabes? — le pregunto mientras llamaba su atención—También he vivido con el miedo a convertirme en piedra— le comento calmada— Pero… ¿no sería el mundo mucho mejor sin ese miedo? — le pregunto con una sonrisa. Lo miro directo a los ojos, pero nada paso _¿Por qué?_

Ella saco un objeto raro de su chaqueta, y lo toco, haciendo que de él comenzara a salir música. Inuyasha movió sus orejitas, haciendo que ella las observara con admiración.

—Esto es del futuro— explico ella, haciendo volar la imaginación de Inuyasha, quien paró de llorar y se sintió mas tranquilo—Mira... — Le puso una capa—esta es un capa del tiempo— comenzó a abotonarla— pronto vendré por ti, espero estés listo— le dijo ella picándole el ojo mientras se levantaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa. —Espero que confíes en mí.

Haciendo que su corazón latiera.

—Por cierto…— se volteo antes de salir por la puerta— mi nombre es Kagome— y se rio mientras una luz rosada la envolvía y desaparecía.

Parpadeo tratando de asimilar la noticia, y cuanto lo hizo, se levanto. Era hora de explorar el mundo exterior.

**V. El final feliz.**

Seguía organizando todas sus cosas, ¿Qué llevaría? Se sentía tan nervioso, tenía tantas cosas.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Escucho, tomo la capa decorada por él, y unos guantes. Si lo analizaba bien, no necesitaría nada más. Abrió la puerta, sintiéndose nuevo. Cerró la puerta lentamente, despidiéndose, de aquella casa de los sueños. _¿Me perdonaras madre? _Una mirada triste se poso en sus ojos dorados. Negó con su cabeza, tal vez no estaba tan mal. Volteo decidido, siendo recibido por una luz blanca.

Frente a él, Kagome se encontraba con otro extraño objeto. Y un ¿amigo? Así es como se le decía.

—La primera foto—dijo ella un tanto emocionada, mostrándole una imagen de él atrapada en ese objeto.

Corrió. Era hora de vivir un cuento de fantasías. Kagome, si había vuelto por él.

—Inuyasha— dijo, haciendo que la mujer lo mirara de forma rara.

—Mi nombre es Inuyasha— ella asintió y lo abrazo, haciendo que al instante se sonrojara— Keh! — exclamo, mientras se tocaba el cabello.

—Viajemos juntos— se separo un poco de él para verlo a los ojos— Inuyasha— y sintió como si frente a él estuviera su madre dándole ánimos.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Que tal estuvo? ¿Tomates? ¿Flores? ¿Muchos reviews?**

Espero que te haya encantado. Y a las personas que lo leyeron. Gracias, siempre son bienvenidos. Vieran como se acelera mi corazón cuando leo los review en las otras historias. Mis ojos se vuelven de estrellitas.

**Matta ne!**


End file.
